Sweet Creature
by G. Mauvaise
Summary: Remus llama a Sirius para pedirle ayuda con su celo. Sirius lo hace, porque está definitivamente enamorado de él, y siempre lo ha estado. La historia se cuenta por sí sola. ¿O no? (Omegaverse).
1. 0

**Sweet Creature**

Wherever I go, you bring me home.

* * *

 _Remus llama a Sirius para pedirle ayuda con su celo. Sirius lo hace, porque está definitivamente enamorado de él, y siempre lo ha estado._

 _La historia se cuenta por sí sola. ¿O no?_

 _(Omegaverse)._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Harry Potter es la hermosa obra de J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo escribo con sus personajes porque los amo mucho._

 **Advertencias:**

 _Omegaverse. Signverse. Sociedad retrógrada. Lime. Menciones de abuso físico, sexual y psicológico. Angustia. Drama. Muerte de personaje._

 **Parejas:**

 _Sirius/Remus._

 _Menciones de otro(s)/Remus._

 _Menciones de Sirius/otro(s)._

 _James/Lily._

 **Inspirado en:**

 _Sweet Creature, de Harry Styles._

* * *

 _Este fic participa en la Actividad Especial del foro "El Lado Oscuro de la Fama", con la palabra_ _ **retrógrado.**_

* * *

 _0_

Con el teléfono en las manos y durante varios segundos, Remus duda. Sabe lo que está haciendo. Y sabe que probablemente signifique su muerte cuando Fenrir se entere. Pero sabe, también, que Fenrir no tiene poder alguno sobre él. No más. Ya no más.

Con aquel último pensamiento marca el número. Hay dos pitidos antes de que una voz cauta y ronca responda:

—¿Hola?

No reconoce el número. Remus no se lo ha dado.

—Sirius —consigue mencionar. Puede imaginarse al Alfa salir de entre las sábanas, asustado por las lágrimas en su voz—. Por favor, por favor, _por favor…_

—Remus, mierda. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Tu Alfa te hizo algo? Voy a matar a ese hijo de put-...

—Entraré en celo —susurra Remus—. Y él ya no… ya no más. No quiero… pero no puedo. No puedo, no puedo, _no puedo._

Está llorando. La voz de Sirius es suave del otro lado de la línea.

—Tranquilo, bebé. Voy para allá.

Sabe dónde debe ir. Su corazón se lo dice. Su Omega lo necesita.


	2. 0,5

_0.5_

Remus miraba siempre a Sirius Black. Siempre. Sus ojos lo recorrían de arriba abajo: las piernas enfundadas en pantalones de cuero, las camisetas de bandas de heavy metal, los tatuajes tribales en sus brazos. Tenía cabellos negros, largos y rebeldes, y su sonrisa ancha era brutal, mostrando los colmillos blancos y aflojándole las rodillas.

Remus siempre había sabido que, de alguna forma, estaba conectado a Sirius Black. En el interior de su muslo izquierdo, una pequeña estrella resaltaba en tonos más claros que su piel. En sus diecisiete años de vida, nadie la había visto. Sus celos eran solitarios y amargos, sus dedos hundiéndose en una humedad que exigía otro calor, sus lágrimas jamás siendo de placer, sino de soledad.

Nunca había sido muy querido, ni como Omega ni como persona. Tenía a sus buenos amigos, Sirius entre ellos, pero no esperaba más que ser el chico nerd que siempre les daba las respuestas. Nunca esperó por el Príncipe Azul, sin embargo. Se adaptó a las circunstancias, incluso cuando John Lupin, su padre, lo vendió a Fenrir Greyback para pagar sus deudas de juego.

La pequeña estrella en su piel no significaba Fenrir. Quizá por eso lloraba cada vez que la veía mordida por otro.


	3. 1

_1_

Sirius aparece. Igual que hace unos meses, sus cabellos negros están largos, sujetos en un moño descuidado. Viste una camisa que le va grande y jeans rasgados. Sirius le sostiene entre sus brazos, apartándolo de uno de los pisos de Fenrir Greyback y llevándoselo en su motocicleta. La Harley Davidson vibra y casi vuela por las calles.

Remus sabe que los Príncipes Azules no son reales, pero quizá sí lo son los caballeros de motocicletas negras. Y, por primera vez en meses, todo su cuerpo vibra de contento.


	4. 1,5

_1.5_

Remus está en la farmacia comprando supresores, de esos que son anticonceptivos. La farmacéutica lo mira mal cuando deja las pastillas sobre la caja registradora.

—¿Tiene permiso de su Alfa?

Remus siente un nudo en su garganta. No, no lo tiene. Fenrir quiere embarazarlo ya. Fenrir quiere otro hijo, otro que seguramente debe ser Alfa, y no niñas omegas como todos sus otros juguetes le dan.

—Yo…

Un brazo lo rodea y un beso se deposita en su mejilla. Remus está helado mientras un paquete de pañales es puesto sobre la caja, junto a las pastillas.

—Sí, lo tiene —dice la inconfundible voz de Sirius Black. Han pasado casi cinco años desde que la oyó por última vez, pero todo su cuerpo reacciona como si fuera una melodía que ha echado de menos cada día y cada hora, lo que probablemente sea cierto—. Remy, cariño, ¡olvidaste los pañales! —su sonrisa es cálida y hermosa, y Remus podría echarse a llorar—. Déjame pagar por todo, ¿vale? Después de todo, tenemos mucho con un bebé en casa de momento.

Remus le observa deslizar los billetes y a la amarga farmacéutica observar que sean de valor. Da el cambio y mete todo en una bolsa plástica, despidiéndolos con un amargo «Gracias por su compra».

Remus está entre los brazos de Sirius mientras salen. Se separa tan pronto están fuera.

—Sirius, ¿qu-...?

Pero está envuelto en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, el aroma del Alfa llenándolo y haciendo su corazón latir más rápido.

—¡Remus, maldición! —Sirius está llorando. Remus se aparta, su corazón encogido, pero Sirius le sostiene del rostro y le observa como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle de su rostro—. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Tú…?

Vaga, sus ojos vagan en su cuerpo delgado, se detienen en su cuello cubierto del fresco otoñal. Remus se encoge en su mirada, y cierta amargura cubre los ojos de Sirius Black, amargura que acompaña sus lágrimas.

—He estado bien —responde Remus en un susurro—. ¿Tú… tienes un hijo? —sus ojos se detienen en la bolsa de pañales medianos que acompañan los supresores, observando la ironía del asunto.

Sirius niega.

—No, no tengo un hijo. ¡Tengo un ahijado! —su sonrisa es ancha y feliz, y Remus no puede evitar sentirse bien por él—. James, ¿recuerdas a James? Obvio que lo recuerdas. Se casó con Lily. ¡La perfecta Lily, luchadora de los derechos de los Omegas! Ella ahora está estudiando leyes y tomando prácticas con un estudio realmente pijo. No me sorprendería que fuera conocida en un par de años. En fin… ellos tuvieron un hijo. ¡Y aun así Lily sigue estudiando! James le cuida. Es una cosita muy mona. Se llama Harry.

Remus siente calidez. Calidez porque algunos de sus amigos pudieron alcanzar la felicidad. Calidez porque James por fin haya descubierto qué significaba la extraña flor varios colores más claros sobre su piel. Lily. Un lirio. Qué juego de tontos.

Y la calidez se torna en desesperación cuando se da cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo. Él ya no es una persona, al menos no una independiente. Él pertenece a un Alfa. No es Remus, es el Omega de. Y su pecho se cierra.

—Debo irme —se excusa, buscando su monedero. Tiene las libras suficientes para pagar las pastillas, y se las ofrece a Sirius—. Yo sólo… gracias por ayudarme.

Sirius niega.

—Cuando quieras, Remus. De verdad.

Su pecho quema mientras se aleja. Pero Sirius no le deja ir así como así.

—Hey —un papel se desliza en su bolsillo junto a las pastillas—. Mi número. Llámame si me necesitas. Por cualquier cosa. ¿Vale? Puede que hayamos perdido el contacto, pero… siempre me pregunté cómo estarías. Es un alivio ver que estás… bien.

El «bien» es dudoso en su voz, porque ve las ojeras de su rostro y las mejillas hundidas, el labio partido y el cojeo al andar. Años atrás eso era sinónimo de bienestar y orgullo para un Omega. Las sociedades retrógradas siguen imponiéndolo. «Miren, mi Alfa quiere dejar en claro al mundo que soy solo suyo, que le pertenezco». Pero Sirius no es idiota, y puede ver que Remus no está orgulloso de lo que se ha convertido.

Remus se marcha una sonrisa rota después y llora en el metro, el papel con un número escrito a bolígrafo oliendo insoportablemente a Sirius Black.


	5. 2

_2_

El departamento de Sirius es, con exactitud, justo lo que esperaba que fuera. Paredes de ladrillo descubierto empapeladas con fotografías obscenas pero de buen gusto, imágenes de bandas y dibujos estrafalarios. Hay una chaqueta de cuero colgada a una percha de un clavo. Una lamparita de 75 watts cuelga de un cableado en el techo alto, cargado de humedad.

Sabe que Sirius no es pobre ni tampoco tiene problemas económicos. Pero también ha acompañado a Sirius en una amistad de años, observándole despreciar cada uno de los opulentos detalles que conformaban la riqueza y estatus de la familia Black.

Sirius le envuelve con una manta calentita y le ofrece chocolate caliente mientras seca sus pies húmedos contra el radiador. Remus está contando mentalmente las calorías que ingirió en el día a ver si puede permitírselo de forma automática. Se detiene. «No más Fenrir», se dice, y le da un sorbo al chocolate que irradia calidez y dulzura a todo su cuerpo.

Está tan cómodo que podría dormirse. La manta huele a Sirius. Todo huele a Sirius. Es tan agradable como un hogar, y comprende rápidamente que Sirius siempre fue su hogar. El lugar donde él estuviera automáticamente era el lugar donde él debería estar.

Sirius peina sus cabellos con los dedos. Está ahí, con él, cuidándolo como nadie ha hecho en años. Su casa huele a él, a cuero y a madera, a chocolate y un ladrillo en el fuego, apartando el frío húmedo de enero. Remus está calentito y se desliza como un cachorro entre los brazos de Sirius, buscándolo.

—¿Remus? —Sirius duda, y Remus es capaz de sentir su calor aumentar. Recuerda por qué ha llamado a Sirius. Recuerda la absurda necesidad de embeberse en el aroma desaparecido del pequeño papel con su número, el llamado de su cuerpo. La voz de Sirius es baja y ronca cuando habla—. ¿Tienes supresores?

—Tomé —balbucea Remus—. Ya tomé.

Lo hizo, verdaderamente. Y quizá, cuando enreda los dedos en los cabellos de Sirius, reclamando un beso, quiere decirle que no es el celo. Que es él. Siempre ha sido él.


	6. 2,5

_2.5_

Remus se siente sucio.

Pero es algo normal, muy bien. Remus siempre se siente sucio. Cuando Fenrir sale de su interior luego de que su nudo baja nunca lo deja ir a lavarse. Lo deja boca abajo, su semen llenándolo por toda la noche, buscando ayudar de algún modo la fertilización. A veces coloca un plug en su trasero y le obliga a estar lleno de él durante todo el día mientras, vestido en un ridículo traje, debe acompañarlo como trofeo a sus negocios, sentarse en su regazo o en el suelo, fingirse contento y satisfecho.

Sin embargo, Remus se siente más sucio aún cuando Fenrir lo castiga cuando, un mes después de su celo y de no quedar encinta, le embiste brutalmente, jalando de sus cabellos, tirando de sus caderas, golpeando su rostro una y otra vez. Una perra estúpida, le llama. Incapaz de hacer algo bien. Incapaz de darle un hijo.

Sucio, sucio, _sucio_.

Remus no quiere llevar al hijo de Fenrir. Remus no quiere llevar al hijo de la _Mafiya_. Pero mientras Fenrir siga con vida, es lo que deberá hacer.

Así que Remus tiene una solución. Y su pecho se cierra, y se siente sucio, impuro, incluso más que cuando mezcla anticonceptivos con las amargas sopas que Fenrir desayuna por las mañanas, cargadas de calorías para seguir nutriéndole el cuerpo y extendiendo su vida hasta dejar un heredero.

Está sucio. Pero es Fenrir quién ha creado esa suciedad, no sólo en su cuerpo, sino también en su alma.


	7. 3

_3_

Sirius es tan amable que Remus siente ganas de llorar.

Le besa, lento, suave. Pregunta si puede besarlo con lengua, y Remus asiente, respondiendo su beso. Acaricia su cuerpo. Pregunta. Pregunta todo el tiempo. «¿Puedo desvestirte?», «¿puedo besarte aquí?», «¿puedo lamer tus pezones?», «¿estás seguro de esto?».

—Sí —es la única respuesta que Remus da.

Sirius le desviste, besando suavemente su piel, deslizando la lengua por sus pezones diminutos, acariciando sus brazos delgados y cargados de marcas. Una cicatriz por cada vez que supo que tenía demasiado y quería dejarlo todo. Un moretón por cada agarre de Fenrir. Una cicatriz por cada vez que Fenrir le prestó a otros cuando tenía deudas, deudas que se saldaron con un Omega distractor mientras los sicarios mataban a todos. Un moretón alargado por cada día atado y disponible para el placer de Fenrir, o de cualquiera de sus socios cuando el Alfa estaba lo suficientemente ebrio.

A Sirius no le importa. No le importa más que la comodidad y el placer de Remus. Le lleva al orgasmo con su boca, y luego espera que se reponga para abrirlo con sus dedos, su humedad empapando las sábanas arrugadas bajo ellos, y entrando con infinita suavidad. Remus lo envuelve con sus piernas y gime con cada embestida. Pide por más, e incluso mientras es brusco, Sirius no deja de ser suave.

Sirius no lo está follando. Sirius le está haciendo el amor.

Las lágrimas que caen de los ojos de Remus son, después de un tiempo infinito, de placer. Un placer que estalla detrás de sus ojos y le hace querer gritar, un placer que lo hace sentirse menos sucio pero más corrompido y tonto y roto. Un placer que no muere cuando Sirius anuda en su interior, y que se transforma en ternura cuando Sirius le trae una botella de agua fresca y limpia con una toalla húmeda y calentita el semen que escurre entre sus piernas y sobre su pecho.

—¿Puedo quedarme mañana? —pregunta Remus tres días después, cuando siente que su celo por fin ha acabado. Sirius lo atrae contra él, y justo sobre su corazón, Remus puede ver de forma casi imperceptible un círculo redondo y blanco, quizá como si fuera una luna llena. No es un tatuaje. Es una marca.

—Puedes quedarte siempre.

Remus solloza en su hombro porque sabe que, tarde o temprano, deberá irse.


	8. 3,5

_3.5_

Remus se aseguró de ello. Cruzó los dedos de que los anticonceptivos de Fenrir fueran suficientes durante esa vez, y por lo visto lo fueron.

Dejó que sus supresores caducaran.

Dejó que los supresores caducos se deslizaran por su garganta y ocuparan la caja de los nuevos supresores, con fecha de caducidad unos meses después, la misma caja que Sirius comprobó en su bolsillo cuando descansaba brevemente entre calor y calor. Conocía a Sirius. Y se conocía a sí mismo. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, _conocía a la Mafia._

 _Tendrían su heredero._


	9. 4

_4_

Sirius despierta cuando las semanas se transforman en un mes desde el celo de Remus y no está su calor en su cama. El dulce aroma de su Omega le quema con su ausencia, desvaneciéndose. Ha pasado una noche fuera de su cama.

Remus volverá, se dice a sí mismo. Ha ido a comprar o a atender otros asuntos. Volverá. Sabe que lo hará. Porque lo ama. Porque se aman. Porque se han amado desde que eran jóvenes y tontos y lo han dejado ir todo por las malas decisiones de los adultos de su entorno, lo que se esperaba de ellos, lo que querían que fueran y no lo que querían ser.

Sirius llega al trabajo esperando que Remus no llegue a casa antes que él ya que no se ha llevado sus llaves. Pero hay caos en la estación de policía. Cámaras y paparazzis están fuera, y por primera vez no se fijan en él. Sirius puede oír palabras que no comprende y tampoco siente deseos de preguntar. Pero, cuando entra a la jefatura, James le empuja contra una pared y lo abraza con fuerza.

—¡Puta mierda, Sirius! ¡Está hecho!

James ha estado los últimos tres meses de encubierto en una misión que, todos decían, era suicida. Pero allí estaba. Vivo, entero, y milagrosamente peinado.

James tenía la misión de infiltrarse en la Mafia Rusa. La _Mafiya_. Y que James esté allí sólo significa una cosa.

—¡JODER! ¿Quién era el bastardo?

La Mafiya estaba dirigida por el Lobo Negro. Nadie sabía su nombre. Simplemente sabían que era una bestia. Tenía muchos Omegas, independientemente de su género, de todas las edades. Comerciaba con ellos. Los prostituía. Los abusaba. Los desechaba. Todo era un juego de poder cargado de las más absurdas perversiones.

—Fenrir Greyback —responde James. A Sirius el nombre le suena familiar. Increíblemente familiar—. Y, ¿a que no adivinas quién lo mató?

Sirius le sigue el juego.

—No aprobé mi examen de Brujería y Adivinación el último semestre, así que ilumíname James.

La sonrisa de James es ancha y casi cínica. Por un momento, Sirius teme que su estadía con la Mafiya haya hecho estragos con su cordura. Pero si James Potter pudo sobrevivir a cuidar de un hijo recién nacido mientras Lily acababa de estudiar, seguramente no tendrá demasiadas secuelas de la mafia.

—Su propio Omega, justo anoche, de madrugada —James sacude la cabeza, alucinado—. Le disparó cinco veces. Se ha podido oír por toda la casa. Luego todo ha sido una masacre. He llamado por refuerzos y conseguido salvarme por los pelos. En fin. Han conseguido atraparlos a todos. Por lo visto, su Omega no es más que otra víctima, aunque no creo que se lo pongan fácil. Está embarazado del Heredero de la Mafiya, y te apuesto lo que sea a que los hermanos y hermanas de Greyback intentarán llegar hasta él. Será una jodida mierda pero de momento tendrá custodia policial. Nadie puede hacerle nada. Estará protegido de por vida. Creo que más que perder, ha ganado, y una grande.

Sirius ríe secamente y va a festejar con el resto de sus compañeros. Es entonces cuando ve unos cabellos castaños, una cabeza gacha, unas manos esposadas. La sangre le salpica el suéter que le va enorme y la cara, y ambas manos esposadas están sobre su vientre de forma protectora. No hay bulto allí. Nadie sabría a simple vista que hay un bebé en su interior.

—Remus.

Su voz es ahogada. Remus alza la vista y le mira, para apartar la mirada con el rostro endurecido y los ojos cargados de agonía.


	10. 4,5

_4.5_

Fenrir es cruel, y no está para nada satisfecho cuando descubre su embarazo. No al menos como esperaba que estuviera. No es como se lo imaginaba, aunque en realidad tampoco se imaginaba nada bueno de él. Es Fenrir, después de todo.

No toca su vientre ni le mira con ojos soñadores. Remus se siente enfermo cuando Fenrir lo arrastra, diciéndole que su bebé necesita conocerlo, riendo a enfermas carcajadas que repercuten por los pasillos de la mansión. Y Remus dice no. No porque el bebé es muy pequeño, no porque tiene apenas un mes, no porque es suyo, suyo y de Sirius, y porque el doctor le ha dicho que cualquier intromisión que no esté acorde con el ADN del cigoto puede causar un aborto.

Fenrir lo golpea tan duro que lo tumba. Cuando Remus se da cuenta, sus pantalones están fuera y Fenrir está riendo como un animal, intentando empujarse en su interior, extrañado por la falta de lubricación. Pero el cuerpo de Remus ahora no reacciona al aroma alfa de Fenrir. Ahora, ha encontrado su Alfa, y no se conformará con pequeñeces.

Desde su posición en el suelo, Remus ve el arma de fuego que Fenrir esconde bajo la cama dispuesta a cualquier situación. Negra y preciosa, parece llamarle, y Remus la sostiene entre sus dedos con fuerza. Jamás ha empuñado una, pero cuando dispara al hombro de Fenrir, el alfa grita y se aparta, así que lo ha hecho bien.

La sensación le recorre el cuerpo entero. Con desesperación vuelve a disparar. Y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. El arma escupe cinco balas que golpean el cuerpo del alfa. Las lágrimas recorren el rostro de Remus mientras sigue disparando, pero ya no hay balas, sólo hay sangre, el dolor en su cabeza y el temblor en sus piernas.

Se esconde en el clóset, llorando y abrazando su vientre, protegiendo la vida que crece en su interior, la cual vale más que la suya propia.


	11. 5

_5_

Sirius está presente cuando interrogan a Remus, justo detrás de un vidrio espejado. Mientras ellos ven a Remus y al oficial a cargo, Remus sólo puede ver su reflejo. James lo reconoce después de un breve lapso de tiempo, pero no dice nada.

—Fui vendido a Fenrir Greyback cuando tenía diecisiete —dice Remus—. Era un Omega virgen y mi padre tenía muchas deudas. Yo… yo tengo una marca de estrella en la pierna. Fenrir solía ser llamado _estrella_ por su madre cuando ella vivía, y creyó que yo era su Omega. Me tomó y me estableció como su Omega principal, aunque tenía muchos otros. Y con el tiempo a todos nos daba los mismos tratos.

Remus enumeró. Abusos físicos y psicológicos. Violaciones. Prostitución. Entretenimiento de Alfas. Exposición pública. Humillación.

Cuando el oficial pregunta de qué manera había conseguido evitar un embarazo hasta los últimos meses, la voz de Remus se tuerce en dolor.

—No quería llevar un hijo suyo. Yo… no quería. No quería su sangre creciendo, a su hijo desarrollándose en mi interior. Tomaba supresores y le daba anticonceptivos.

Su voz es apenas un murmullo. Sirius tiembla, con la frente sobre el vidrio de una sola vista, sus puños fuertemente apretados.

—Pero ahora está embarazado, señor Lupin —le hace notar el oficial. Remus asiente.

—Lo estoy.

—¿Por qué ahora, y no antes?

—Dijo que si no tenía a su hijo me vendería como mascota a uno de sus socios —su voz parece la de un hombre muerto—. No… no quería. Son gente enferma. Asquerosa. No quiero, no quería…

El oficial le alcanza un vaso de agua. Remus la bebe, y Sirius observa una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Una lágrima de la misma medida de la que recorre su propia cara.


	12. 5,5

_5.5_

—Todos mis celos son siempre en luna llena —dice Remus, mientras observan la luna creciente en el cielo, y siendo otro mes solamente faltarían un par de noches para su celo—. Desde que tengo trece años.

Sirius acaricia sus cabellos.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer celo?

Remus se estremece.

—Horrible. Estaba _tan_ vacío… Duró cinco días.

Sirius atrae a Remus contra él, devora sus labios y Remus gime en el beso, el gemido exacto que hace pasar a Sirius de cero a cien en menos de un segundo.

—Te acompañaré en todos tus celos —promete Sirius—. Todos y cada uno. No estarás más vacío. Te llenaré hasta que te sientas satisfecho. Te amaré hasta que mi amor se te grabe en el alma.

Remus esconde un sollozo en un gemido. Intenta que la palabra amor no le queme en el corazón, pero no puede.


	13. 6

_6_

Sirius observa a Remus. Su rostro está vacío.

—¿Me usaste?

Remus alza la vista y asiente un segundo después. Sirius se deja caer contra la pared, ahogando la sensación de desesperación en su pecho contra sus manos aplastadas en su cara.

—Querías embarazarte —gruñe— pero no de él. ¿Por qué yo?

—Sirius —dice Remus, y Sirius alza la vista, pero Remus no lo está llamando. Le está respondiendo—. Sirius. _Sirio_. La estrella más brillante del cielo. Sirio. Una estrella. Siempre lo supe. Siempre…

Entonces, Sirius recuerda. Una mancha blanca sobre su muslo, en forma indefinida si no lo supiera. Pero sí. Es una estrella. Sirius está en su piel, y Remus lo siente.

—Era yo. Siempre fui yo —la voz le brota, ahogada en dolor. Está llorando. Y no es el único—. ¿Entonces por qué…?

—No creí que pudieras quererme —susurra—. No después de lo que viví. De lo que me hicieron. De no ser... —Remus no necesita decirlo, y Sirius cree que tampoco necesita oírlo—. No creí que pudiera importarte de esa manera. Ni siquiera debías de saberlo, nunca. Desaparecería de tu vida. Sólo necesitaba… quería… quería que tú…

Sirius acorta la distancia que los separa. Lo sostiene del rostro, duro pero suave, firme pero frágil. Sus labios cubren los suyos y Remus solloza sin lágrimas, un nudo de angustia brotando de su garganta.

—Cada día desde que te sacaron del instituto pensé en ti —murmura, triste—. Nunca dejaste mi mente. James lo dijo mil veces: «déjalo ir, Sirius». Y yo lo intentaba. Te juro que lo intentaba. Pero no podía sentar cabeza. Ninguno era… —suelta su rostro, toma sus manos y las posa sobre su pecho. Su corazón retumba, cada latido desgarrándole en dos, en tres, en mil trozos afiliados como cuchillas— ninguno eras tú.

Remus llora y se abraza a él. Su corazón late tan apresurado contra el suyo que, por un momento, son dos corazones latiendo en un mismo ser. Son dos almas abrazándose, dos almas gemelas que nunca han estado tan cerca.

No se besan nuevamente. Pero el amor no sólo se demuestra con besos.


	14. 6,5

_6.5_

—Felicidades, Remus —el doctor le enseña el ultrasonido. En la pantalla se muestra, sobre la nebulosa estática grisácea, la forma indefinida y oscura de un círculo que casi no parece tener vida. Pero la tiene—. Estás embarazado.

—¿Cuánto? —pregunta. El doctor ve la ansiedad en su postura, el nerviosismo en sus ojos. Responde mientras imprime la fotografía de la pantalla congelada.

—Cuatro semanas.

Todo el cuerpo de Remus se relaja, y se permite llorar de alegría.

—¿Está sano? ¿Está... bien?

—Lo está —el doctor le da la pequeña fotografía, y Remus la observa entre sus lágrimas. Son de felicidad, se da cuenta, porque el gusto amargo en su garganta no está ahí. Está embarazado de Sirius, y está feliz. Feliz porque no es de Fenrir, feliz porque es de Sirius, feliz porque no será vendido, feliz porque es de Sirius, feliz porque tendrá un bebé, un pequeño en sus brazos, un pequeño de ojos grises y cabellos negros, un pequeño que amará (que ya ama) incondicionalmente…

Entonces, se da cuenta. No puede hacer eso. No puede criar a su bebé con Fenrir. Fenrir lo hará su herramienta. Lo convertirá en su juguete. Lo entrenará para ser el heredero perfecto. Y eso si es un alfa. Remus siente náuseas al imaginarse qué sería de su bebé si fuera un omega. Un omega como él.

El doctor le apunta a una cita de control dentro de dos meses. Le receta vitaminas prenatales, ácido fólico, y una dieta equilibrada que debe seguir por su bajo peso actual. Remus guarda el papel con la fotografía, y está tan en trance en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de que sus pies lo dirigen a la Gran Mansión, el lugar donde Fenrir pasa la mayor parte de sus días, hasta que llega. Duda, pero se adentra. Ya que va a marcharse, va a buscar sus cosas allí: no tiene mucho, pero las fotografías de su madre son algo irremplazable.

Y de alguna forma Fenrir Greyback huele a hospital en su ropa, porque busca hasta encontrar la receta y la fotografía.

Remus llora.


	15. 7

_7_

Sirius se ofrece a cuidar de Remus durante su embarazo. Nadie asocia absolutamente nada, porque Sirius siempre ha sido la persona más dulce y considerada que cualquiera podría conocer a pesar de ser un Alfa, y que se ofrezca a cuidar de un Omega embarazado de un Jefe de la Mafia, llevando al Heredero de la Mafiya en su vientre, tampoco parece algo extraño.

Con Sirius, nada es extraño.

Sirius se muda. Su cálido departamento es hermoso, pero inseguro. Remus conoce a Harry, el hijo de James, y el bebé le observa con la boca abierta y una enorme sonrisa antes de volver su atención a un mordillo rojo y brillante con sus babas. Tiene los ojos más verdes que Remus ha visto, porque poseen el color de Lily y el brillo de la cálida inocencia.

Lily lo abraza con fuerza.

—Es de Sirius —susurra en su cuello—. Lo sé. Y guardaré tu secreto.

Hay cosas que solamente entre Omegas se saben. Lily, a pesar de la marca en su cuello que acaba de destacarla como una Omega, es una de las más fuertes y valientes que Remus haya podido conocer nunca. Lo atrae a un abrazo demoledor y le dice que lo aconsejará en todo.

El nuevo hogar de Sirius es una casa protegida vecina a la de la familia Potter. Remus tiene sus propios guardaespaldas para cada vez que necesite salir. También tiene su propia habitación, blanca y vacía para que la decore.

La primera noche Remus golpea la puerta de Sirius del otro lado del pasillo. Sirius se demora en abrirle y cuando lo hace lo observa lentamente.

—¿Puedo…? —Remus no necesita acabar de formular la pregunta. Sirius lo atrae a sí con cuidado, embebiéndose en el aroma de sus cabellos. Remus se estremece por su calor, y Sirius le lleva hasta las mantas. Remus se acomoda contra el cuerpo de su Alfa, dispuesto a dormir.

Cuando despierta tiene las manos sobre su vientre, y sobre sus manos están las de Sirius. Está rodeado en sus sábanas, en su aroma, en su calor, con su respiración en el cuello y sus labios en los cabellos. Está en su hogar.

Remus solloza de alegría.


	16. 7,5

_7.5_

—Quiero que te mudes conmigo.

Remus alza la vista. Ha pasado los últimos días en el hospital, sus heridas siendo tratadas, tanto física como psicológicamente.

—¿Por qué?

Sirius toma asiento junto a Remus. Su cercanía es intoxicante y dulce. Todo Sirius es dulce.

—Porque eres tú. Siempre has sido tú. Quiero cuidarte. Protegerte. Amarte. Cuidar de nuestro bebé. Formar una familia. Sé que no será fácil, pero para nosotros nunca lo ha sido —se silencia durante unos segundos para agregar casualmente—. Y porque te amo.

Remus no responde. No se siente capaz. Aún así, Sirius no lo toma como una negativa. Besa su frente e inhala en sus cabellos, y la sensación de asfixia en los pulmones de Remus se calma suavemente cuando acepta el aroma de Sirius llenándolo, completándolo y haciéndolo sentir feliz. _Feliz_. No amargamente feliz, ni tristemente feliz, ni desagradablemente feliz. Simplemente se siente feliz. Feliz como no se ha sentido en mucho tiempo, con el corazón latiéndole con desesperación y los ojos ardiendo y nada duele y al mismo tiempo todo lo hace, porque es feliz, y no hay felicidad sin sacrificio, porque mientras más hondo sea el pozo más brillante es la luz de la superficie.

Remus tiene a Sirius, y tendrá una familia. Y aunque todo sea difícil, sabe que saldrá algo bueno de eso. Porque es Sirius, y siendo Sirius, todo será perfecto.


	17. e p í l o g o

_epílogo_

—¡SIRIUS!

Sirius sube las escaleras con rapidez. Tiene el corazón en la garganta y siente que se detiene cuando observa a Remus frente al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Remus se observa a sí mismo. Sus cabellos castaños caen a un lado en desorden. Su piel está limpia de heridas y dolor y jamás ha estado tan saludable. Sus pierna ya no son dos palillos frágiles, y es todo muslos cremosos expuestos en los bóxer de Sirius.

Sus manos están en la parte baja de su vientre. De seis meses, parece demasiado pequeño y demasiado frágil. Es un bulto no tan grande como debería, sobresaliente en caderas ensanchadas. «Seguramente será un Omega», había dicho el doctor que atendía a Remus, mientras testeaba todo en el ultrasonido. «Son muy pequeños en todas las etapas de su vida. Mientras tenga el peso adecuado y los nutrientes correspondientes, estará seguro».

Remus había estado divagante, más por el hecho que también confirmaron que se trataba de un niño.

—Yo… —Remus intentaba hablar mientras Sirius arrancaba el automóvil. Se había hecho con uno elegante y blindado para custodiar la salud de Remus y de su hijo—. Prometo que… que te daré un Alfa. No será ahora, pero lo haré, y prometo que…

—No —Sirius lo silencia con un beso delicado en los labios tan suave como el roce de una pluma—. No me importa lo que sea. Alfa, Beta, Omega. Todos somos humanos. Mientras tenga salud, amor y felicidad, yo seré feliz.

Remus tenía ese tipo de sonrisas que le decían que todo valía la pena. Y es la misma sonrisa que tiene en ese momento, mientras toca su vientre. Sirius está frente a él en un parpadeo y Remus conduce sus manos hasta lo que quiere que sienta.

Pasa casi un minuto antes. Sirius puedo sentirlo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Se movió —balbucea. Remus asiente.

—Lo hizo. ¡Lo hizo!

Es la primera vez que lo hace, o por lo menos la primera vez que Remus lo siente de forma tan vívida contra la piel. Sirius lo abraza con cuidado por las caderas, besando con suavidad la curvatura de su estómago donde su hijo crece.

—Hola, pequeño —susurra. No sabe si su hijo lo oye, pero sabe que necesita hablarle—. Esta es la voz de tu papá. No importa lo que diga nadie, yo soy tu papá, y Remus es tu papi, y te amamos muchísimo. Te amamos, y haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que estés sano y fuerte.

Atrás están todos los miedos e historias. Atrás está Fenrir Greyback y la Mafiya. Atrás está el peligro y el pánico. Ahora, el único miedo que los aguarda es que su pequeño hijo tenga la cuna más cómoda para cuando consiga despegarse de los brazos de sus padres –lo cual, ambos saben, no ocurrirá pronto.

Se aman. Y tendrán problemas, lo saben. Son tercos. No son nada como la sociedad tradicionalista ha querido imponerles. Sirius antepone la vida y bienestar de su Omega ante la propia; Remus es independiente, y cada día se anima a descubrir un poco más del mundo, estudia duro psicología por correspondencia sintiéndose capaz de ayudarse ayudando a otros.

Sirius se yergue y besa el lugar donde debería estar la mordida en el cuello de Remus, lugar sin ninguna marca y sin ninguna cicatriz. Sabe que Remus no está allí porque le pertenece o algo así, de ese tipo de tradiciones que se han convertido en obligaciones. Sabe que Remus no está allí por obligación. Remus está allí porque quiere, porque no encuentra un mejor lugar que no sea entre sus brazos, _porque lo ama._

Y con eso es suficiente.


End file.
